Fingerprints
by Mrs.EdwardCullenWannabe
Summary: Reagan Summers is Emily Young's famous singer/actess 16 year-old niece sent to live with Emily after her mother decideds that she needs a break from the hectic live of being a Glamour Girl.While at La Push she meets Jacob Black.Summary bad, story good.R


**A/N: I suddenly got the idea to do this fic while at my Granny's house so I typed out chapter one on Notes on my iPod Touch. I liked writing the chapter and so I hope you like it too. **

**Fingerprints**

**A Twilight Fan Fiction **

**(Based on the song "Fingerprints" by Katy Perry)**

**Chapter One: It's Ok**

**It's time for you to prove within your ruby shoes**

**You deserve a smile with no regret**

**Oh, look at you kicking off your shoes**

**Dancing for the world to see, you got the power to believe**

**Now open up and sing and go be free and fly away**

"**Pony (It's OK)" by Erin McCarley **

The people of Forks couldn't help but stare as we rode past them in a  
black stretch limo. I wasn't annoyed at their nosiness. They've  
probably never seen something so glamorous, but for me teen singer/  
movie star Reagan Summers it was an everyday thing. Now you're  
probably wondering what's a teen superstars doing driving a shiny,  
black, stretch limo around the small and very rainy town of Forks,  
Washington. I took a small break from looking out the tinted windows  
of my limo to glance at my fabulous and very sophisticated Mother,  
Gwen Summers, who was currently busy talking and explaining to my  
publicist (Gloria Rodriguez) about my situation. Huh, well when I put  
it that way it sounds like I've been a very naughty girl.

I haven't. (I have an image to uphold.) My Mom just thinks it'll be  
better to take a break from the hectic life of a glamour girl. I  
think I know the real reason though. She's met a guy...a French guy.  
She's and him are apparently getting pretty serious so that's party  
why she suggested this whole ordeal.

She's just lucky that my Aunt Emily agreed to keep me while my Mom's  
in France flirting it up. I still can't believe she's in an  
adventurous relationship with a French guy while I've got nothing.  
She's doesn't even look the part! She had a short black BOB and wears  
gorgeous designer skirt suits. She also has the Native American skin  
and cheekbones and is very in shape. I look like her but I'm also a  
cross of Native American/Latina/and African American.

That's a reason for my flawless skin, thick black hair, gorgeous  
cheekbones, full lips, and amazing body. Though I have to thank my  
father for my lovely green doe eyes (even though he and my Mother  
split years ago). I looked back out the window again. We were  
leaving the ultra green town of Forks and entering the browner,  
sunny, and historical looking tiny Indian reservation called La Push.

"Almost there," I muttered quietly to myself.

My brow unexpectedly furrowed at the thought of Emily or her fiancé  
Sam not liking me.

Don't be silly. Everybody likes me, I told myself. I smiled and took  
a reassuring breath though it didn't feel so reassuring and my smile  
faltered. I was suddenly adjusting my designer clothing and wondering  
if the mini black dress, elegant tights, black strap heels, pearls and  
other expensive jewelry that I was wearing was too much for little La  
Push. But all the clothing that I brought is like that!

Stop worrying! You look fabulous and if they can't handle the  
glamour then oh well. Now pull yourself together and get out!  
because you're here.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple of times realizing that I had been staring  
into space while Mom snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Reagan, I will not repeat myself. We need to get out. We are here  
at Emily's," she told me.

The door or the limo opened and we climbed out. I nodded a thank you  
to our chauffer, Niles. He smiled in reply and went to retrieve my  
belongings from the trunk. I dug in my Coach bag for a  
quick second for my iPhone to check the time. It was 2:40pm. Mom  
huffed impatiently as she began pressing buttons on her BlackBerry.

Suddenly a beautiful Native American woman emerged from the tiny house  
with arms open wide and wearing a huge smile. She was dressed in  
jeans and a regular old orange tee shirt. She ran toward me and  
suddenly I was being embraced in a hug.

"Oof!"

I smiled and laughed nervously. She pulled back to look at me and  
that's when I noticed the three long jagged scars running down the  
right side of her face leaving part of her smile in a grimace though  
it was still unable to hide her beauty.

"Hi Emily," I said

"Reagan I'm so glad that you're here. I've been looking forward to  
this for days!" she gushed. "Oh! And you've gotten so pretty! You're  
absolutely GORGEOUS!"

I could help the pink tint that came to my cheeks. What? Everybody  
loves a good compliment.

"Thank you Aunt Emily."

"You're welcome honey."

Emily turned to Mom.

"Hello Gwendolyn," she smiled politely.

Mom looked up from her BlackBerry.

"Hello sister. How are you?"

"Well...well," Emily nodded, still smiling.

I noticed how things were polite and awkward between them. Well, it's  
not as if Mom talked a lot about Aunt Emily in the first place. An  
awkward silence rose among us till someone else came out the house  
wearing a friendly smile. My eyes widened at the sight. It was a guy-  
or a man really-who was very tall with huge muscles and russet  
Quileute skin. His brown eyes were warm and welcoming. He wore cut  
off shorts but no shoes and no shirt.

Therefore I noticed his drool worthy six pack abs and pronounced  
chest. I blinked and stared at his very attractive face to keep my  
thoughts pure. Emily looked at the man lovingly and he looked back at  
her with an intense and loving gaze. Emily finally looked away from  
him and at me and Mom.

"Reagan, Gwen, this is my fiancé, Sam Uley."

"Hi," I smiled at him and then swallowed.

"Hello Sam," Mom greeted politely.

I glance at her. Her smile was tight. She was jealous...I could  
tell. I held back my smirk. So bigger IS better.

"Hello Gwen, Reagan," he spoke with a deep masculine voice.

Another awkward silence passed while Niles set the last of my stuff  
down beside me then went to go sit inside the limo.

"Well I-"

Emily began but Mom cut her off.

"Oh! I should be going. I'm going to miss by flight." Mom gave me a  
kiss on the forehead then pinched my cheek and looked at me all  
motherly for once and not like I'm just a client...like she might  
actually miss me. I smiled softly.

"Be good. Love you."

"Love you too."

She turned to Emily. "Good bye sis."

Emily nodded. "Bye Gwenny."

Mom turned to Sam last. "Pleasure meeting you Sam."

Sam smiled. "You as well."

Mom looked at me once more before waving and getting in the limo. A  
few seconds later and they were gone. I sighed and stared after them.

"Well Reagan let's get you in the house. You must be tired. You can  
unpack later," Emily suggested.

I turned to her and agreed. "Okay."

It took three trips to get everything up to my new room. (I only took  
all the essentials.) The room that I would be sleeping in was a lot  
smaller than I was used to but it was cute and small. Emily and Sam  
had fixed it up for me. The room was girly and was done up with the  
colors white, blue, purple, and green. It sort or reminded me of the  
bedroom on the set of the movie Smells like Home Cooking that my  
character Rudy had.

"Do you like it?" Emily asked from the doorway.

I turned around to face her from my spot in the middle of the room,  
grinning and nodding. "Yes Emily. It's great...thanking you but you  
didn't have to do all of this."

"No worries hon. Some of Sam's boys helped me with it."

I raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Sam's boys?"

"You'll see later hon. Now get some rest because you've had a long  
day."

I nodded and obeyed, setting my purse on my white vanity. Emily  
turned to leave but before she could I wrapped my arms around her in a  
hug.

"Thank you Emily and tell Sam that I said thank you too."

Emily hugged back and patted my head. "I will hon."

I pulled away.

"Now get some rest."

Then she closed the door and headed downstairs and I went to lie on my  
new comfy bed, closing my eyes and letting sleep overtake me.


End file.
